


One Piece Oneshots

by ultradespair11037



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is pretty but we already been knew this, Because of Reasons, Everyone Is Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Cavendish so damn much, Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, Multi, My First One Piece Fic, One Piece Universe, Short One Shot, Why?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/ultradespair11037
Summary: Some one piece one shots that I update whenever I feel like it
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), Nefertari Vivi/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 12





	1. Distance- Bartolomeo/Cavendish

You'd think that after everything they'd gone through, Bartolomeo would be a bit more careful with his beloved. A bit more caring. A bit more loving.

A smile never crossed his face anymore. It was deemed useless by him, apparently. Cavendish's soft touches and quick kisses were no longer able to make him blush or giggle, and the time he spent away from home was longer. Days into weeks, weeks into months, never a letter sent to his husband. 

The distance was unbearable, but Cavendish was hopeful. A ring on his finger as a reminder of what once had been. The happiness he once had. Bartolomeo, gone, not seen for months, and seemingly refusing to speak with him. But he would be back. He was sure of it. Bartolomeo would never really leave him, right?

Right?


	2. não me deixe querido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some vivi x ace fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this turned out better than i expected it to

To Vivi, there was no time of day better than early morning. It was a quiet point of existence: the sun was barely out, making for a beautiful mix of oranges and reds. The only sounds were those of the birds who had just woken up, or the soft tap of the servant’s feet as they walked by her room. The most beautiful thing about it, though, was the man who laid with her.

Ace was pretty: this was a fact. His messy black hair, his mischievous smile, his freckles. Everything about him was beautiful in it’s own way. Even when he was laying with his head on her chest like a stupid pervert, she couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he was. Vivi gently pushed his hair out of his face, getting a soft hum in response as she placed her hand on his cheek. So pretty, so kind, so…..amazing. What had she done to deserve him? He could be a bit much, sure, but he was her boyfriend. And she wouldn’t trade him for the world.

Ace was gone now. Vivi knew this. And yet, her dreams still brought her back to him every night. Barely ever a word said between the two of them, just pure love and affection. There was no longer a stupid fire-fisted pervert to lay on her chest, and Vivi remembered this every time she woke up. 

The familiar, comforting feeling of his warmth was gone. The beautiful smile she loved so much was gone. The squishy cheeks and soft lips that she loved to kiss so much were gone, as were the strong arms that used to hold her. Vivi knew that her Ace was gone. So why couldn’t she let go?


End file.
